In the Beginning
by ClarionTheFairyQueen
Summary: "No, I am never going back… I just can't…" This is the story of how an ordinary princess became a fairy. How was Pixie Hollow made? What if Queen Clarion and Lord Milori met in another life? Where there always fairies or did something in our world have just a touch of magic left in it? Re-Make
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Posting In the Begining on a new account! Sorry for the wait! I am married now and I have found my Lord Milori. 3 I am going to get back to writing and making all my Milarion fans happy with my stories! Using Grammarly so I HOPE it will be better. :)**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land much like our own, lived a young girl. She lived in a big house and had everything her heart desired. Alas, she still was unhappy; she longed for a life of her own she knew she could never have. For this young girl was the only daughter of the King and Queen of 'The Hollow', in a magical part of the world known as Genovia. Longing for freedom, she ran away from home. The King and Queen were crushed. Their one and only daughter were gone and they had no idea where she had gone or why. To this day the young princess of 'The Hollow' has not been seen or heard from… but not for long…

Clarion Devereaux opened her sapphire blue eyes; her honey brown hair laid on the pillow her with curly strand covering the grungy pillow case. Her eyes and hair danced in the sunlight that entered through the half-open window, from across her bedroom. Clarion laid there for a moment thanking her god for what he had given her, a new life. It was everything she had always dreamed of, she just wished her parents could see how happy she was. When her daydream came to an end, she pulled the golden color sheets off of her long legs. Clarion stretched out her pale slender arms. She rubbed her eyes touching her long soft lashes before she managed to stand. She made her way over to the old wooden wardrobe and dressed in her favorite outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. Clarion wore a long black dress, a long-sleeved button up shirt under a gold colored corset, and finished off with a pair of black flats to match. Clarion gave herself a smile; happy with her outfit she pulled her hair back into a half-ponytail and made her way to the white door.

As she made her way into the hall and up the creaky steps she could hear the faint sound of giggling. She made her way to the top step, which created the loudest, and stopped. The laughing could be heard yet again, so Clarion made her way to the door to her left. As she opened the old wooden door the laughing stopped dead in its tracks. She glanced around as she entered the small room; there were beds on the left and right of the space. In two of the beds on the right, Clarion could see two lumps moving trying not to be seen or heard.

"Oh well, I guess the twins are still sleeping. I guess I will have to make breakfast all by myself." Clarion sarcasm filled the room, the lumps giggled. As she made her way over to the beds with the lumps she sat on the bed to the left of the other. Clarion leaned forward and began to poke at the lump, both lumps giggled uncontrollably.

"Ha-ha-ha, alright girls time to get up. The sky is awake so we're awake! Remember?" The two lumps moved from out of the sheets to reveal two girls that looked the age of six. One had strange white hair and the other had orange hair, which in the sun, looked like fire. They both had bright blue eyes like Clarions.

"Well, good morning lumps! How are you today?" Clarion said with an elegant laugh.

"We aren't lumps!" The girls said in perfect unison as they did so often.

"Oh really? You look like lumps to me." The girls gave her a horrified look. Did they really look like lumps?

They both jumped up and ran to their mirror. To their great relief, they looked the same as always.

"We don't look like lumps, mommy! We look like Anna and Elsa, the Twins!" Anna smiled as she hugged Elsa her orange hair intertwining with Elsa's long platinum blonde hair as they hugged.

"Oh, of course! How could I forget?" Clarion jumped off Anna's bed, then walked over to the mirror and hugged the Twins.

"Well, now that you two are awake, do you want to help me wake up Susan?" Moments after she had said those words the bathroom door opened and a young lady came out already dressed in her long gray skirt and matching white dress shirt. She had long brown hair and dazzling hazel eyes.

"Well never mind, good morning sweetheart." Clarion's laugh filled the air as she gave Susan a sweet smile.

"For the last time Clarion, my name is 'Susan'."

"For the last time 'Susan' my name is 'Mom', and you know good and well I will always call you 'sweetheart'." Clarion mocked, as she briskly walked over to Susan to give her a hug.

"Fine," Susan replied as she gave her mother a hug good morning.

"Alright, can you-"

"Get the "twins" ready and be down to help with breakfast? Yes, I think I can do that." Susan cut her off before she could finish, she was sixteen and by now she knew what had to be done to keep things running. They did not have much but to them, it was better than being on the streets or in the 'system'.

"Sometimes I wonder who runs this foster home. Well, I will see if the boys are awake and meet you down for breakfast." Clarion laughed at her joke, and Susan nodded and OK.

After Clarion walked across the hall to see if her two little men were awake. As she opened the door she saw that the room was empty, all of the beds were made, and the room was clean. Just as Clarion liked it; however, this did not surprise Clarion one bit. Her two boys, Dalton and Alex, were eighteen years old. Although still not ready to leave, they helped around as best as they could. As she made her way down the creaky wooden stairs, Clarion could hear the faint sound of rustling. Clarion slowly made her way off the stairs and down the hall unsure of what was in the kitchen… She peered around the corner and gazed into the kitchen. To her relief, she saw her two men stuffing their faces with sweets of all kinds. As Alex stuffed a whole waffle into his mouth Clarion decided it was time to intervene.

"Really boys?" Clarion at this point she couldn't stop giggling. The sight of her two grown boys stuffing their faces was just too funny.

"We didn't do anything Clarion…" Dalton lied after he jumped not knowing she was watching. His blonde hair had traces of chocolate left in it. He brushed his hair from his blue eyes to try and hide from Clarion embarrassed to have been caught. Alex stared at Clarion shocked, he had never been caught before. Alex has known as the 'ninja' of the house. Blushing he turned and ran, leaving his brother to take the fall. Dalton turned in time to see his black hair swish around the corner.

"Let me guess the sugar just jumped off the walls?"

"Why yes, Clarion you are so smart and funny and beautiful, well the list goes on and on." Clarion gave him a smirk as he tried to dig his way out this hole. Dalton was the more responsible of the two boys but Alex was the one who always could bribe him into doing crazy things.

"Save it, I'm not mad. I know Alex made you do it." Just as Clarion spoke Alex came back around the corner with a look on his face that made the whole room burst out laughing.

"Why is it always MY fault? His 'big blue eyes' get him out of all kinds of trouble! What do I have? Green eyes they never get me out of anything."

"Oh, Alex." Clarion sighed as she walked across the room to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his cheeks as she spoke.

"You have handsome eyes that any lucky girl would love and don't you forget it. Now you can clean up the kitchen with your brother." Clarion winked at both boys as they sighed in unison. Clarion giggled and began making eggs and bacon for the rest of the family, seeing as though the boys had eaten already.

Meanwhile, two men sat in a limo outside of the foster home. One man was very old and the other very young.

"I don't know about this… She ran away for a reason; I don't think this is right sir." The younger man said as he placed both hands on the steering wheel.

"I know… It has to be done as much as it pains me to have to do this… it has to be done." The older man's head hung low as he spoke these words.

"Yes, sir. I suppose we should get this over with."

"I agree." Both men turned and opened their doors, as they left the car they gazed at the run down home. The windows and door were worn and had yellowed. The house was white but most of the paint had come off and the wood was splintered. As they walked toward the front door the older man turned toward the limo to see an old yellow bus, the only car on the small lot.

The pair reached the old door, sighed, and then knocked. Clarion answered the door and was horrified to see the flag on the limo… it was the flag of Genovia…


	2. Chapter 2

Clarion couldn't believe this was happening. After all this time, she thought she was finally free. Now she was sure they had come to take her back to that worried life. A million emotions and thoughts were going through Clarion's mind 'What if they take the kids away?' 'What if I never see them again?' If there was one thing Clarion was certain of is that no matter what happened she was staying with her children, no matter the cost. Clarion knew one of the men, it was her family butler Alfred, and of all the people in the castle, he was the only one who seemed to understand.

"Can I help you with something?" Clarion tried her hardest to sound like she had no idea what was going on. Alfred however, knew better. He could tell she was scared and confused.

"Clarion, please, save it I know you know… We need to talk…"

"Alfred I can't go back. I am happy here, please just leave." Clarion couldn't hold back her distress any longer. She spoke quietly so the children wouldn't hear her. Alex, Susan, and Dalton had finished eating breakfast and were helping the twins, Anna and Elsa, get ready for school. The twins wherein the second grade, and they went to school very early. Susan, Dalton, and Alex, however, left for school when the twins did. Clarion often asked them where they go in the two hours before school and they always reply 'Studying with some friends at the library.' From behind she heard her little family walking toward her.

"We are leaving for school mother," Elsa spoke first; she seemed to not notice the two men at the door. Unlike, the three oldest children who had never seen Clarion worried. Clarion had become an expert at hiding her emotions.

"Do you need us to stay longer?" Susan said gesturing with her eyes toward the two strange men in front of her.

"No, just some old friends. Have fun at school." Clarion managed a smile as she kissed each of her children as if it was the last time she was ever to see them again. As they passed the men, Alfred looked back at Clarion, searching her eyes for an answer.

"Why don't you come inside?" Clarion breathing increased as she leads the Alfred and… She realized she had not learned the other man's name.

"Please sit." She gestured toward an old worn blue couch. She herself sat adjacent to the men in her wooden rocking chair, the only other chair in the living room was a small stool.

"I am sorry, I do not know your name." Clarion gazed at the other man she had invited into her home. He was quite handsome; he had strange white hair, dazzling hazel eyes that seemed to gaze into her soul. He was wearing a black tux matching Alfred's.

"I am sorry my lady. I am Milori a humble servant of the house of Renaldi." Clarion was swept away by his deep British accent, and he seemed so kind the way he spoke, sweet yet polite.

"It's a pleasure to met you Milori."

"Clarion…" Alfred now spoke, he could see Clarions worry growing so he decided he had better wait and explain slowly.

"Mrs. Renaldi what Alfred is trying to say-"

"Please Milori, I do not use that name anymore. My name is Clarion Devereaux, I am not a princess I am a foster mother."

"Yes it is true you are not a princess… You are a Queen, the Queen of Genovia." Alfred knew from the look on Clarion's face, what he just said had ruined everything. The pain and guilt ran throughout his weak body like a never-ending storm. Clarion stood up still with a face of worry painted on her face. Her sapphire eyes dashed around the room trying to figure this mess out.

"What about Queen Ingrid?" Clarion finally said, she sat back down and waited for Alfred or Milori to clear things up.

"Clarion…Your mother Ingrid and your father the King. They died two mounts ago. I'm sorry…" Clarion was at a loss for words, what Milori had just told her was- was impossible! Clarion ran away knowing her parents would rule a long and healthy life. She also thought they would have had more children if not for themselves for the crown! Although she ran away, loved her parents with all her heart.

"Why did they not have any more children?"

"Your mother tried for years, she almost died in childbirth! After five years of trying she gave up on herself. She grew ill and died in the Kings Arms, without Ingrid in your father's life he fell into despair. He died only a month after the Queen…The Hollow belongs to you now. You are the only child they had, you and only you alone can take the crown." Alfred reached across and placed a hand on Clarion's hand to try and ease the pain. Clarion let three hot tears fall down her rosy cheeks. 'What have I done…' Clarion thought as two more tears left her eyes.

"I am not leaving without my children Alfred. I will not leave them, that is my condition. I know all too well if I don't take the throne my people will suffer. I don't think I could live with the guilt of ruining a whole kingdoms lives." Clarion calmed herself, she tried her best to 'put on a good face' as her father use to say.

"Of course, you may bring your children Clarion… I want you to be happy, I know this life made you happy. I can see it in your eyes, behind the tears and sorrow you are trying to hide is the love your children have given you."

"Thank you, Alfred…"

"You always were such a wonderful lady, Clarion." Alfred placed a hand on her cheek as he let a single tear fall down his wrinkled face. Clarion wiped the tear from his delicate face before it could fall off his chin.

"Please forgive me my lady, but Alfred and I don't have a place to stay until the plane is ready to leave in four hours. If it is not to much trouble…"

"Please, Milori call me Clarion, yes you may stay until - wait for the plane leaves in four hours?" Clarion was shocked, she thought she would have more time than that before she had to tell her family the news.

"Yes Clarion, we tried to give you more time, but Genovia needs you now."

"Oh, well I must go get my children then! Oh and I still have to tell them."

"You have not told them of this before? Clarion it is who you are you should not hide it." Clarion stood and ran to the door grabbing her cover and keys off the shelf, she placed a hand on the door, as she stopped and turned back to Alfred and Milori.

"Thank you, Alfred, it has been too long. Oh, and before I ran away I won that poker game you challenged me to. So as payment you can clean the house for me."

"Ha-ha-ha, I thought you had forgotten about that! I would have done that anyway I can't stand I mess." Clarion winked at the pair and hurried out the door.

"You see my boy! I told you she would be okay with it, she knows her duty."

"Yes, sir you did." Milori joked as he patted Alfred on the back.

"She is also very beautiful don't you think?"

"Ah-h-h-h, yes she is, those sapphire eyes… I have never seen anyone so beautiful…" Milori seemed to have zoned out while thinking of Clarion.

"Oh really?"

"Oh I mean yes sir she is a beautiful Queen."

"That's what I thought, remember she has to marry a nobleman. Not a men like us, we are just servants nothing more nothing less."

"Yes, sir."

"Now let's clean up, shall we?"

Outside the house, Clarion had a bigger problem. She had to find all her children and convince them that this was a good idea in four hours. She knew Elsa and Anna have always wanted to be princesses, but Clarion was worried about her oldest children. She had a feeling they would not like the idea one bit. Clarion walked to the rundown yellow bus, opened the door and turned on the engine. It sputtered alive as she turned the rusty metal key, Clarion backed out of the driveway and headed toward the library. Where she thought Susan, Alex, and Dalton were, but she would soon realize they had lied to her…


	3. Chapter 3

Clarion had just reached the town's library; she parked the bus, then made her way into the library. It was a very small library so small she could see down every bookshelf from the entrance. She searched for her children but to her dismay, they weren't inside the library... Clarion pondered for a moment, 'where on earth are they?'. A woman with blonde hair waved at Clarion, she thought for what felt like hours. She finally recognized her the woman was Susan's math tutor from two years ago. She had thought Susan at the house so Clarion often chatted with her afterward. Clarion walked over the wooden desk she occupied.

"Hello Lauren, have you seen Susan, Dalton or Alex today? They said they would be here, they say they are here every morning now that I think about it..." Clarion whispered as to not disturb any of the students reading across the room.

"Oh well I am here every morning and they never come in… I did hear another student talking about this new club across the street though. If I were their age I would be there." Lauren gave her a suggestive wink in Clarion's direction. Clarion turned to look across the street throw the glass wall covering the front of the library.

"Thank you, Lauren, I have to go now. It was so nice seeing you again!" Clarion ran out of the library as Lauren waved good-bye through Clarion was in such a hurry she hadn't noticed.

As Clarion drew nearer to the club she could hear the distinct sound of music. Cautiously she entered the club, she made her way throw the drunken teenagers. Trying not to get sick in the process, if there was one thing she hated it was alcohol. She despised what it did to even the best of people. As she neared the stage a man with long black hair, can onto the stage. He wore all black, with matching black leather boots; he looked like he was about to fall over.

"Al-r-right everyone! Welcome to this m-mornings show. Today like every morning w-we have the w-well as I like to call them- The Unwanted!" He managed to speak but fumbled almost every word. Clarion glanced around and to her relief, she saw no signs of her children among the rebels. She was about to leave when a small group of people made their way onto the stage. Among the group was her three children, 'what on earth are they doing here?!' Clarion thought, as the piano music started to play and Susan began to sing.

"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh" Susan sang, Clarion had never heard her sing before but her voice was beautiful. The rest of the group, lifted up their heads as the music burst into life!

"Hey hey hey

You and me keep on dancing in the dark

It's been tearing me apart

Never knowing what we are

Hey hey hey

You and me keep on trying to play it cool

Now it's time to make a move

And that's what I'm gonna do

Lay it all down

Got something to say

Lay it all down

Throw your doubt away

Do or die now

Step onto the plate

Blow the door wide open like up up and away." As the song continued Alex and Dalton joined in to sing with their sister. They sang and danced like there was no tomorrow. They put their heart and soul into their moves and voice, the three were marvelous! Clarion wondered why they hadn't told her they could sing, or that they wanted to perform on stage. They knew whatever they wanted to do she would support them. She knew now this would complicate things.

"Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey

You and me turn it up 10, 000 watts

Tell me why we gotta stop

I just wanna let it rock

Hey hey hey

You and me keep on staring at the road

Like we don't know where to go

Step back, let me take control

Lay it all down

Got something to say

Lay it all down

Throw your doubt away

Do or die now

Step on to the plate

Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey you

Hey hey hey you

Hey hey hey you

Hey hey hey you you you you you

Lay it all down

Got something to say

Lay it all down

Throw your doubt away

Do or die now

Step on to the plate

Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight." As their performance came to a stop Clarion clapped as hard as she could. She couldn't be more proud of them for following their dreams. The crowd roared and many managed to whistle cheering the group on. The man from before made his way onto the stage, he was still just as drunk but he had something in the back of his pants. Right where his belt tied around his skinny waist, there was the hilt of a Walther PPK hand held a gun. Before Clarion could think of what to do she pushed throw the crowd trying to make her way up to the stage.

"Weren't they great?!" The crowd roared once again, on of the dancers came up to the man with the gun.

"Where's our money? You said if we sang in your club you would pay us one grand!" The dancer yelled over the roar of the crowd. Clarion had just made it backstage as the man with the gun reached back to his Walther PPK. Clarion had to think quickly; she undid the buttons on her blouse exposing the top of her medium sized breasts, she adjusted her corset and untied her hair. Clarion took a deep breath; he had a hold of the gun. Whatever happened next would have to work, her life and the life of the people on the stage depended on her.

Clarion suggestively walked out from behind the curtain just as the man pulled out the gun and aimed it at the dancers. She saw her children's eyes grow with the fear, Susan saw Clarion walking over to the man with the gun first. Her eyes warned Clarion to run and save herself. Clarion started back now at all three of her children trying to tell them 'It will be okay now, I'm here.'

"Well hello there, I like a man with a gun." Clarion sexually implied, trying her hardest not to mess up and show this man she was lying.

"Oh… I like a dirty woman, let me finish my business here and I will meet you in my office for a 'chat'." His eyes first went striate for her breasts then continued lower. When he said 'business' in his drunken state turned looked back to the group.

"I don't like to wait… Come on handsome." Clarion placed her face closer to his trying to pretend she wanted to kiss him. When he suddenly pulled Clarion closer and started to make out with her, she was horrified, but if this would save her kids lives so be it. After he let her go he lowered his weapon and put it down the front of his pants.

"Oh no, I don't think you will be needing this anymore." Clarion held in a breath then grabbed the gun from his jeans.

"Oh, a bad woman… I like that in a woman." He leads the way off the stage but as soon as he turned his back Clarion took the gun and hit him in the back of the neck leaving him to fall to the ground unconscious with a loud THUD! Clarion turned to her children a little worried at what she had just done.

"We are leaving," Clarion said out of breath from the trauma of almost being shot at and losing her children in the progress.

When she had all three kids back in the bus, she fell into on of the chairs and let out a sigh of relief.

"Would someone like to explain why I just had to do that?"

"We are so sorry mother! We needed the money he said if we sang every morning for a year he would give us all one grand! We did it for the family…" Susan was almost in tears as he brother Alex tried to explain what had happened.

"Please don't cry, Susan…" Dalton placed his little sister in his arms as she cried.

"Okay, I am just going to come out and say it… You did the wrong thing for the right reasons. You learn from your mistakes, I will always be here to catch you if you fall." Clarion smiled at the three, Susan lifted up her head from Dalton muscular chest.

"You're not angry?" Dalton and Alex said together, saying jinx under their breath.

"When have you ever seen me angry? Ha-ha-ha" Clarion couldn't help but laugh, she leaned in and gave them a big group hug.

"So why are you here anyway?" Susan whipped her tears and gazed up at her mother waiting for a reply.

"Oh… there is something about myself that I have kept from all of you. I thought I could hide from it but it seems I can not." Alex, Dalton, and Susan looked almost scared to answer her. Clarion took a deep breath in and let her fears go.

"I-I am a princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Each kid stared dumbfounded at her. I mean are mother, a princess? SHUT UP! They couldn't even fathom the possibility! If she was a princess why was she here? Why did they have to work for money if she was rich?

"Okay, I give up! Where are the hidden cameras? You've got us, we fell for it come on out!" Dalton waved his hands around in the air, Alex and Susan burst out laughing. Clarion knew something like this would happen, teenagers would never believe something as crazy as this.

"Okay well, we better go get your sisters from school. We have to pack." Clarion had a sneaking suspicion this would get the teens attention.

"Wait… what?!" Alex cried out in disbelief, was she still joking? Dalton and Susan's mouths were wide open at this point. Clarion stood and walked over to the driver's seat. Not long after she sat down she hears a loud rustling from behind her. In a matter of moments, Clarion was greeted with three faces on either side of her face.

"Okay spill," Susan spoke from the left side, Clarion turned to look at the three wide-eyed teens.

"Oh, now you believe me?"

"Well not until you explain!" Susan's voice now giddy with excitement was her mother really a princess?! How on earth could this be true?!

"If it makes you feel any better I still don't think you're telling the truth," Alex remarked, standing up he placed his hands across his chest waiting for an answer.

"Ha! Well hold onto your socks, Alex. I really am a princess, the rightful Queen of Genovia if you want to be technical."

"Then why on earth are we poor? Explain that Madam Queen." Dalton never spoke this way, it surprised even Alex to hear him say that to their mother.

"Watch it, Dalton, I will throw you in the dungeon." Clarion joked and continued. "We are poor because I ran away from home when I was eighteen. The two men that were at the house today are my family's butlers, they tracked me down… to give me the will."

"Will? Does that mean your parents are - dead? Oh, Clarion I am so sorry." Susan gave her a hug that was fit for a princess and the ironic thing was it was given to one. An hour went by in the yellow bus, still parked in front of the library. Clarion explained her life in Genovia and why she had run away, although she left out one thing she never wanted anyone to know… After the four had all agreed to move to Genovia for a fresh start and a new life they left for the twins' school. The deadline only three hours away, now all Clarion had to do was tell the twins about her past and maybe just maybe, she could make their lives better than the one that haunted her past.

Racing against the clock, back at the house the two men were working diligently. Awaiting the return of their long lost princess, but for one she was more than that. Milori was in Clarion's room packing her clothes for the long journey ahead. Milori had heard stories of Clarion's beauty, but the stories hadn't done her justice. For Milori couldn't stop thinking of her for a moment, the way her eyes meet perfectly with his… Or was it the way her eyes seemed to sparkle? Milori had never felt this way before about anyone, he let out a long sigh. He tightened his grip on the dress he was holding. 'Snap out of it Milori' he thought to himself, how could he feel this way about a person he knew could never feel the same about him? I guess Milori was just accidentally in love… Just how much that love would grow over time, only time could tell.

Milori and Alfred had just finished when they heard the distinct sound of the front door creaking open. Soon after the house was filled with the sound of two little girls screaming in joy 'We are princesses!'. Milori couldn't help but smile at the sound, he had always wanted a family of his own, a beautiful wife at his side as they watched the children play. Alfred came to meet the twins for the first time, he missed the sound of laughter, the last time he had heard laughter like that was the day Clarion had run away...

 _*FlashBack*_

The day was Friday, it was mid-winter, the wind was like ice as it whistled through the trees. The castle was quite, as usual, except in one special princesses room. As Alfred made his way down the darkly lit hall he could hear someone crying. As he made way down the long corridor, he found the source of the crying, it was coming from princess Clarion's room. Alfred took a deep breath as he pushed against the grand oak doors. Clarion was lying on her queen-sized bed with her beautiful face deep in her pillow. Alfred made his way over to her side, she had not even looked up when she heard him enter her chambers. Alfred sat beside Clarion and placed a loving hand on her back.

"My dear, what is wrong?" Clarion slowly lifted her head, her eyes were blood red from hours of crying, and her sapphire eyes seemed to have lost some of their glorious glow. The happiness seemed to have drained from her, he had known she was unhappy, but today she seemed worse than ever.

"Oh, Alfred… I can not do this anymore…"

"Clarion it is your duty, I thought he was a nice gentleman."

"It is not just him… I want a life of my own, I am just not happy here. I do not believe I will ever be…I have lost hope!" At this Alfred placed both hands on Clarion's tear stained face.

"Clarion, I had no idea it was this bad. You should have come to me, you know I am here for you always…" Alfred pondered the situation for a moment. What could do that could make Clarion happy? Just then it hit him, oh course, why had he not thought of this before?

"Come with me, my dear. I think I have something that will change your mind about your life. You can change the world when you are queen, you just need to learn how to believe."

"Believe in what Alfred?"

"I will show you." Alfred stood, he turned toward Clarion he held out a hand. Clarion took it and the pair made their way out of the castle and to the 'Grand Garden of Genovia'. When they arrived Clarion looked around for an answer to her problems. Her heart sank when nothing happened. The sun was setting over the horizon, she looked to Alfred for an answer but he said nothing. Until, the last rays of the sun had left the sky, then and only then did he speak.

"Beautiful… don't you think?"

"Yes, but how is this suppose to help?" Alfred turned to face Clarion, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I want you to sing." As Alfred waved his hand the musicians came out of hiding, one by one they came out from behind shrubs and flowers.

"Alfred, I am forced to sing classical music every day. I do not think this will help." Clarion turned to leave, but Alfred grabbed her arm.

"We are not singing classical music. I know how much you love to sing. You know what you have to believe in? Love, happiness, and most of all you must have hope." The band started to play and much to Clarion's excitement it was guitar music. Her mother and father hated anything that was not strings or piano, so Clarion had only ever heard a guitar once in her life.

"I think it is about time you and I had a proper dance." Clarion eyes lit up, she and Alfred started to dance. Alfred held her close, he had always been a father to Clarion ever since she was a young girl with braces. Alfred began to sign to Clarion, as he did the garden lit up! The flowers seemed to glow, every color of the rainbow was seen in the garden that night.

"Keep holding on… Just stay strong… You know I'm here for you… Cause you know we're are gonna make it through…" Clarion and Alfred Sung for what seemed like hours, she laughed and she finally knew what he had meant… As long as you have faith, trust, and love, anything was possible.

"Thank you, Alfred. I have no idea what I would do without you." Clarion smiled at him, this night was the best night of her life, nothing could ruin it, but she was wrong…

"CLARION!" A voice yelled, Clarion knew that voice, it was none other than her father King Devereaux. Clarion let go of Alfred and turned to her father, the anger seemed to be spilling out of him like a volcano.

"What are you doing with this-this SERVANT?!"

"He is my friend father."

"No- no I will NOT have it! Get over here now Clarion!"

"Yes, father." Clarion walked slowly over to her father, he looked ready to kill.

"He is a servant nothing more, do you understand me? I don't want you ever to talk to this slave ever again!" Clarion opened her mouth to protest but her father was not going to have it, he slapped Clarion as hard as he could. Clarion feel in pain, she could feel the warm blood fall from her nose and down her beautiful face. Clarion stood, her hot tears returning to her, blood now falling off her chin.

"If anyone asks you were hurt falling off your horse, am I understood?"

"Y-yes father."

"No, get out of my sight, if you are to rule one day you must learn." Clarion ran back to her room as fast as her legs could carry her, she only hoped Devereaux would not hurt Alfred. As for Clarion that was the last time anyone saw Clarion Ree Renaldi Princess of Genovia.

 _*End of Flashback*_

Ever since the day Alfred had seen Clarion's beautiful and loving face for the last time, was the day he had lost all hope. He had helped her through life, he had held her hand when she was scared, wiped away her tears, and most of all, he loved her like she was his own. The day Clarion left the palace, the castle seemed to lose that dazzle most people called magical.

When everyone was ready to leave for the airport, Alfred helped the children into the car leaving Clarion and Milori alone in the foster home. Clarion looked at her house for the last time, the life she always wanted, gone in the blink of an eye. Milori could tell she did not want to leave, something in her eyes, it was like he could read her thoughts.

"Clarion? You really loved this life didn't you?" His voice was calm and concerned, Clarion turned and looked into Milori's eyes. For that moment all she wanted to do was stare into his brown eyes, she felt strange, something in her stomach almost like butterflies. She could never get enough of Milori's English accent, all she wanted him to do was talk to her.

"Yes, it is not much… But it was home. Now I will just have to make a new home..."

"I would be honored to help you with that." Clarion and Milori couldn't help but gaze into each other's eyes, they both smiled at each other.

"Thank you Milori. It is nice to have a friend like you." Friend, Milori deep down wanted to be more than friends, maybe if he was a royal, things would be different. For now, friends was more than he could ever ask for.

"May I escort you to your carriage, my lady?" Milori joked; he bowed and held his hand out for her.

"Why thank you." Clarion laughed and took his hand; she gave him a bow to thank him. He led Clarion to the limo, he let go of her hand to open the door but he wished he hadn't. Her touch made him feel like someone, for once someone thought he was and equal.

At the airport, they made their way onto the rather large Genovian jet. An hour after hour went by, Elsa and Anna had managed to fall asleep in their seats, but Clarion couldn't rest. After all this time she was going back to Genovia. Clarion sighed, she gazed at the low ceiling above her.

"Are you alright, Clarion?" Milori was sitting beside her and to his right was Alfred who also looked over to make sure she was okay.

"I am fine Milori, it has just been a long day that's all." Clarion reverted her gaze from the ceiling to Milori giving him a weak smile.

"Clarion, look out your window." Milori directed his glance from Clarion to the window. She turned her head to look and they're looming in the distance was the magical castle she used to call home. Susan, Alex, and Dalton had heard Milori and were also looking out their window. Susan tapped Clarion from behind, and she tried to turn to see her the best she could in the tight space.

"Clarion I thought you said it was a castle?"

"Well… It is special that is all."

"Mom it's a tree" Milori let out a chuckle, he did his best to turn around to look at the three behind him.

"Wait until you see the inside, that is what makes it a castle." Milori and Clarion, turned back around as the plane started it's decent. She mouthed a 'Thank you' for explaining 'The Hollow' to Susan. Milori gave a node back; he leaned just slightly toward Clarion as he whispered in her ear.

"Welcome to Genovia."


	5. Chapter 5

The day was August 31st, 2003; the hour was four in the afternoon. An hour had gone by after the plane had touched down in Genovia; the group finally arrived at the grand front gates of 'The Hollow'. A tall man stood at entrance blocking their way, the gate looked like branches intertwining together at the ends of every other branch there was a small intricate leaf or flower. To the left of the Iron Gate was a guard's station; the station had different flowers and vines growing around the entire building, leaving room only for the small wooden door. A guard in navy blue pants and a white military coat came forward toward the limo. He reached the limo as Alfred rolled down the doors glass window.

"Why hello Alfred, Milori. Who do we have in the back?"

"Hello, John… The princess has returned." Alfred whispered into John's ear. John looked up shocked he asked no further questions. John motioned to the gate's station to let them pass. The iron gates creaked open; when Alfred placed his hand on the shift he placed the car into drive.

"Long live, Princess Clarion," John said under his breath as the black limo drove past him.

In the meantime, the back of the limo closed off from the driver's seat with a small closeable window. Elsa and Anna now extremely excited seemed to be bouncing in their seats.

"Girls please calm down." Clarion laughed, as she watched her youngest bounce up and down in their seats.

"I REALLY want to play mommy! PLEASE!" Anna was now almost out of her seat pleading on the ground at Clarion feet.

"Yes, I want to play too! PLEASE!" Not two seconds after Anna, Elsa joined her, begging at their mother's feet.

"Hmm, maybe if you let me tickle you. Then I might let you play." Out of everything in the world both twins despised being tickled. Anna and Elsa look at her wide-eyed, they both quickly jumped back into their seats placing both hands in their laps.

"We can wait."

"Oh really? I think you need to be-" Before Clarion said 'tickled' she lunged over and started tickling both Anna and Elsa! The back of the limo roared with laughter, Susan, Alex, and Dalton couldn't help but laugh along. The three teenagers sat in the seat across from Clarion and twins, closest to the window that separated the front from the back of the limo. As the laughter continued Milori pressed the button on the dashboard. The divider rolled down to reveal the front of the limo, Milori turned his head to see the laughing bunch that occupied the back seats.

"Excuse me, but if you look out your window we are about to go into the tunnel." Milori coughed before he spoke as not to interrupt.

"What's so special about a tunnel?" Alex spat looking utterly unimpressed. Susan pinched Alex for being so rude, he let out a small 'ouch'.

"Ha, you will see." Milori turned back around, facing the front of the limo he pressed the black rounded button. The back of the limo made a creaking noise as the sunroof opened. As the car slowly drove into the tunnel. A glow could be seen in the distance as the car moved through the dark tunnel. To the children's surprise, the tunnel was not made out of concrete. It was made out of wood! The entire tunnel was the bottom of a giant tree. Its trunk had carvings of intricate swirls, inside the swirls was glowing lights of gold.

"Woah…" All three teens said as the limo finally came out of the tunnel.

"T-that was some tunnel. Was that a-a tree?" Susan stuttered, Clarion had seen these wonders before but the magical glow had always been her favorite.

"Yes sweetheart, that is the second oldest tree on the grounds. It was made into a tunnel by the first royals that made 'The Hollow'." Clarion explained, using the knowledge she was told. Alfred heard what Clarion had told her children. He, on the other hand, knew what Clarion had told them was indeed a lie. A lie told to him by the King and Queen themselves… The secret of 'The Hollow' must forever remain a secret if the world were to find out… The only word Alfred could think of was 'Caius'.

The limo finally drove arrived at the glorious castle. Alfred and Milori helped everyone out of the car and more servants came to get their bags. Before Clarion could tell her children to behave they were running around like crazy people. I mean who could blame them? They were staring at their new home, which was an enormous oak tree! It had the same intricate designs as the tunnel with the same golden glow.

"Kids! Please calm down!" Clarion pleaded, but to avail. They continued to run around and soon they made their way into the castle through the grand wooden doors. Before Clarion could chase them down Alfred placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A princess does not chase after her children. Don't worry Clarion I will back sure they don't get into any trouble." Alfred whispered into her ear. Clarion nodded, she knew she would have to change how she behaved.

"Thank you, Alfred," Clarion replied gracefully, turning her gaze to Milori, who she did not realize had been staring at her since she had gotten out of the limo.

"Milori would you mind showing me to my room?"

"Oh course your highness." Milori bowed, he was so embarrassed. He couldn't believe he had been staring at Clarion that long. She was just so beautiful, his thoughts were only of Clarion since the moment he saw her. Clarion blushed as Milori held out his hand for her. Once she was in his arms, nothing else mattered.

"Please Milori, call me Clarion. Even here. I am not my parents, servants are people too and they deserve to be treated as equals." This made Milori's heart split in two. To hear those words, well, that was a dream come true.

"Thank you, Clarion." Milori thanked her with all his heart. Maybe there was hope for him and Clarion after all.

Milori led Princess Clarion to her room, as he opened the giant double doors her eyes lit up!

"Oh, it's so beautiful! I love it!" Clarion gasped at her new room, the entire room had a golden glow to it. The king sized bed had Sapphire blue pillows and silk light gold sheets and matching comforter. Golden curtains adorned the windows and best of all she was not so alone this time.

"I am glad you like it. Alfred and I thought you would." Milori's English accent made her heart melt. There was just something about him, he was kind, gentle, and caring.

"You did this?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Milori" Milori was now blushing ever so slightly on the outside but on the inside, he was gushing. Clarion walked over to him and gave him a warm hug. Her arms wrapped around his and after getting over the shock he returned the hug in full. After they parted, they both looked down at their feet.

"I better go now. You should change." Milori's voice seemed to shake.

"Oh, alright. You are right this is not what the future queen should wear. Will I see you at dinner?" Clarion regained her compositor she hadn't felt this way in so long.

"Depends..." Milori began thinking before he spoke, Clarion could tell he wanted to say something.

"Depends on what?" Milori looked into Clarion's eyes. The way she said that, so loving and caring. His fear slipped away.

"Do you want me there?" Milori looked at his feet cursing himself for acting so strange. Clarion moved closer to him, placing two fingered under his chin she lifted his head till their eyes meet yet again.

"It would be an honor if you would come. I would not want it any other way." Those words though few, meant so much. Milori, now blushing extremely hard, nodded his head and walked backward out the door. He was almost safe when he hit a flower vase. Almost knocking it over, he quickly steadied the vase. Utterly embarrassed he turned and left, Clarion now alone in her room couldn't decide if Milori was clumsy or if… Clarion brushed that thought away. She made her way over to her large dark wooden wardrobe. Clarion grasped the intricate handles and pulled the doors open. Clarion gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. She had forgotten how much she loved Genova dresses. She had been looking at all the bad in her past she forgot the good. Clarion searched for the perfect dress, she was about to give up when in the farthest corner she found the perfect dress.

Clarion dressed, placing her old clothes gently on her bed. She walked over to the mirror and almost fainted. Clarion couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her dress reached down to the floor, it had see-through sleeves with golden sparkles, the dress fell perfectly around her body, and the top was a medium scoop. What Clarion loved best of all, the dress was her favorite shade of yellow and it had sparkles all along the bottom from her knees to her feet. She smiled and twirled in the mirror, dazzled by the dress. Though one thing was missing…Searching around she finally found what she was looking for. Pinning her caramel hair up into an elegant bun, and pulling her bangs ever so slightly out so they perfectly shaped her face. Clarion took a deep breath in and placed her old golden crown on her head. It sparkled in the evening light coming through her windows. The thin spirals of gold wire that made up the crown, wrapped around her head perfectly. Clarion was brought out of her thoughts by a small knock on her door.

"Come in," Clarion called in her normal loving voice. The doors slowly opened and a servant stepped in.

"Your highness, dinner is served." The woman smiled, she had brown hair and beautiful purple eyes. She wore a black dress that reached just below her knees and a white apron to match. Clarion stood and went to join the servant at her door.

"What is your name dear?" The woman looked amazed! Not one Royal had asked for her name before.

"Oh, my name is Jade, my lady." Jade smiled and bowed gracefully at Clarion.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jade. You may call me Clarion if you would like."

"Oh! Thank you for Your High- I mean Clarion." Jade hoped Clarion didn't hear her mistake. Clarion let out a cheerful laugh which made Jade blush.

"Now Jade, you said something about dinner."

"Yes! Right, this way!" Jade happily leads Clarion down the grand hall toward the dining room. For once Clarion was looking forward to what the future may bring at in 'The Hollow'. Alas, she wouldn't feel that way for long. For many miles away in another kingdom, a great evil had heard of the princesses return to Genovia.

"My curse made each of them pay! But one little girl got away… I can feel my powers slowly returning… In the dark of the night, she'll be through! Goodbye… Clarion."


	6. Chapter 6

The pair finally made their way to the royal dining hall. Clarion secretly hoped Milori would be standing in the room waiting for her.

"Shall I announce you?" Jade asked her hands on the knobs of the grand double doors. Taking a breath in and out, Clarion remembered what her mother had told her so long ago 'To be a princess you must NEVER let your feelings show. You must be a beacon of strength.'. This calmed Clarion enough to allow Jade to announce her arrival. Something Clarion would have to get used to. Normal people would not go into a room and say something like 'Hello! Announcing ME! I am here, did you miss me?'. Clarion giggled in her head at the thought, she knew if anyone were to do that is would be her son, Alex.

"Announcing her royal highness Princess Clarion Renoldi." 'Showtime' Clarion thought. She walked in the royal dining hall was decorated in lovely light blues, Gold, and just a hint of green. The long light oak table was laid out with silver goblets and plates, they alike the tree had intricate designs of swirls. Clarion's dress glistened elegantly as she glided into the dining room. To Clarion's dismay, no one was in the dining room.

"Dear, where are my children?" Clarion leaned closer to Jade as she spoke.

"Ummm… I will be right back." Looking utterly confused Jade made her way across the room and through the servant's doors that lead to the kitchens. Before Clarion could move an inch the doors opened and closed again. In the doorway stood a stunned Milori, he couldn't speak. Clarion's beauty literally took his breath away.

"Y-you look beautiful." Milori managed to get out, Clarion blushed every so lightly at his comment.

"Why thank you. You wouldn't happen to know where my children are., Would you?" Regaining his composure the best he could Milori walked up to Clarion and held out his arm for her.

"Right this way, they have a surprise for you."

"They do? What is it?"

Well now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"Right, of course." Clarion took Milori's strong muscular arm. He leads her down three long hallways and many twists and turns.

"I forgot how big this place was. I hope I do not get lost. That would not be a good image for the future queen." Clarion remarked as they turned another corner.

"Don't you worry, if you get lost I will not rest until I find you." Milori and Clarion shared a look filled with love and compassion. Though both knew what was happening, Clarion was the only one who thought this was true love. Milori, on the other hand, knew it could never be, in the eyes of a royal he was nothing. He remembered a royal dignitary that had called him the worst thing imaginable a 'beast'. Milori's thoughts from that day on ways only filled with that one though 'I am a beast'. He knew in his heart no one could ever love him… For who could ever learn to love a beast…

Before long both had made it safely to the garden. What Clarion say before she made her gasp. The tables were laid out with flowers and multi-color plates. Her children were running around the nearby shrubs, they hadn't yet seen their mother was standing only a few feet away.

"Weeeeee!" Elsa screamed, she was being chased by Anna. Both girls were giggling with glee. Clarion was overjoyed that this sudden change had not affected her little family. Alex and Dalton had fallen over from too much running. Susan however, was looking around wide-eyed. The garden amazed her, all the colors and nature was overwhelming. Her curly brown hair moved with the wind. She looked beautiful, then something hit her. Now she could dress her daughters up like princesses! Since Clarion was little she had always promised herself she would do this.

"MOM?!" Oh no, busted! Susan had turned around to face her mother. Susan gawked at her mother she had never seen her mother look like this before. All Clarion had warned was old dresses or a t-shirt and jeans. At Susan's remark, the rest of her family stopped dead in their tracks...

"What?" Clarion giggled at her family, their faces were priceless. All her children had their mouths open and their eyes were wide.

"Mom, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Alex, what do you want?" Clarion looked at her son who was now right in front of her. Her eyebrows furrowed, she stared at him with her sapphire eyes waiting for an answer.

"I can't give my own mother a compliment?!"

"Hahaha, thank you, sweetheart." Princess Clarion smiled at her son, Alex embraced her tightly. Alex had never hugged her like this in their old life. _Maybe I made the right chose for once_ Clarion thought to herself.

"Mommy mommy! You look like a princess!" Anna came running up to Clarion, jumping into arms.

"I am a princess' sweetie!"

"Can I wear your crown? It's so pretty!" Anna went to grab Clarion's crown. The golden swirls sparkling in the evening sun.

"Anna, why do you want my crown? You have your own."

"I DO?!" Anna exploded, she giggled uncontrollably. Soon after her sister Elsa running up to Clarion.

"Do I have a crown to mommy?" Clarion set Anna down beside her sister, leaning down she looked at Elsa.

"Well of corse you do dear!"

"Yay!"

Soon after Clarion, Milori, Alex, Dalton, Anna, Elsa, and Susan were enjoying a nice dinner. Milori and Clarion's boys got along nicely and the three women talked about crowns and ball gowns. Clarion unknowingly started to hum to herself.

"Mom, are you humming?"

"Hm? Oh no, not at all sweetheart." Susan gave her mother a suspicious look.

"What were you humming?" By now everyone was looking at the Princess.

"I was not humming. Susan, how do you like your new home?" Trying to change the subject, Clarion looked hopeful until Susan scooted her chair closer to her.

"Mom! I love it, but tell us! Please!" Susan pleaded, Clarion was not about to give into her puppy dog eyes. As the begging continued Alfred came outside, he heard the pleading. An evil grin on Alfred's face he walked up to Clarion's side.

"Yes, come Princess Clarion. You haven't sung here in years. You have the most beautiful voice."

"Wait you can sing?! I just wanted the name of the song! Mom, please sing to us!" Susan begged as hard as she could. Getting nowhere Elsa, Anna, and even Alex and Dalton joined in.

"Oh fine! It was ' _colors of the wind'_ from the Disney movie ' _Pocahontas'_. The movie was playing at the Twins school one day when I went to have lunch with them." Clarion was hoping that would be the end of the subject. Alas, she was wrong.

"Well, Princess I just so happen to have told the band you would like to sing a song..." As the fateful words escaped Alfred's mouth the band came out of the oak double doors of ' _The Hollow'._

"Ready my dear?" Alfred held out his hand for Clarion to take. Reluctantly Clarion took it. As she stood the children screamed, "Go, Mom!" Clarion stood I front of the small group, she was so nervous. She hadn't sung since the day she had run away... _Well, it's now or never..._ Clarion glanced back at the band, they nodded they were ready. The music started up and Clarion took one last look around. Instant comfort hit her when her eyes meet with Milori's soft and caring brown eyes.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage

And you've been so many places

I guess it must be so

But still, I cannot see

If the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know?

You don't know ..." The group was amazed at her radiance, she sang with love and beauty in her voice. Milori couldn't help but fall deeper in love with the Princess.

"You think you own whatever land you land on

The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name" As Clarion continued animals of all shapes and sizes can to see what was happening.

"You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew" Clarion's heart lifted as her voice lifted up and throw the air. The castles magical glow grew brighter. No one saw this magic, no one but Alfred who had been looking for it.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the Earth

Come roll in all the riches all around you

And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter are my friends

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?

If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still

All you'll own is Earth until

You can paint with all the colors of the wind" The crowd exploded with joyous clapping. Clarion covered her cheeks, she could feel them turning red. Milori stood up, his gaze only on Clarion. When their eyes met the rest of the world seemed to melt away.

That night was filled with singing and laughter. The earth had regained some of its happiness, it was at peace. For now, the small family was happy. Milori and Clarion's love seemed to grow each time they looked into each other's eyes. That night Milori led Clarion to her room, as Clarion was about to close the door Milori gave her a peck on the cheek. His eyes grew wide "Goodnight." He sputtered out, his face was flushed. Pink was the only color on his face when turned and left. When Clarion laid down, she pulled the satin sheets over her body. Moving her hand up to her cheek over her silk nightgown. Her hand laid on the spot Milori's perfect lips had touched. _He kissed me... Why do I feel so... So... So... Much in love..._ Clarion's thoughts were only of Milori that night. Unaware of the love, heartbreak, and evil ahead. The Princess feel into the best nights sleep she had had in years.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been only a few months since the family's life had changed forever. For two, time seemed to stand still. Milori and Clarion grew closer and closer as the days passed. Though Princess Clarion was up to her ears in paperwork. She always found time to have tea with Milori. The month was December twenty-fourth, the Hollow was shining brighter than ever. The Christmas lights could be seen from space, they have shown so brightly. The Hollow was decorated from root to branch with holly and mistletoe.

"Princess!" Clarion was walking to the garden for lunch with Susan when Alfred called her name. Alfred ran up to her, panting for breath.

"Alfred! what is the matter?" Clarion helped steady the old man. Once he had a chance to breathe, Alfred stood tall.

"Princess Clarion, I would like to wish you a merry Christmas Eve. I have also sent to inform you that, you are needed in the ballroom."

"Thank you, Alfred, Merry Christmas Eve, to you as well. What time do they require me?"

"Now." Alfred leads Clarion to the ballroom, hand in hand they strode through the halls. Each year the Hollow had the most enchanting Christmas party. The entire kingdom came every year, it was the one day everyone could enjoy the magic of the hollow. The day rode on, Clarion was needed here and there for the decorating. Then the time came... The party was to start in four hours and Clarion's ladies maids had a Princess to dress up.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the castle, Milori was cleaning up and helping with all the preparations. His day has going great! This was the day he was finally going to ask the woman he loved to go on a date with him. Nothing fancy, just the two of them for tea. He did not want to over do anything... Just as the clock struck six, Milori's life turned inside out.

"Milori, may I have a word?" It was Alfred, Milori became worried.

"Yes, of course." Alfred led Milori to a private room so they could talk.

"I know." Those words...Milori swallowed hard. _How on earth did he know?_

"I don't know what-"

"Save it, son." What everyone didn't know was that Alfred was Milori's father. Alfred had always wanted a wife and family, but he could never find the right woman. He had been coming back from the market one cold winter night. When he had found a five-year-old boy with strange white hair and brown eyes, shivering in an alleyway. From that day on Alfred cared for Milori and when he was old enough he came to work at the Hollow.

"I know you love Clarion... We are only servants...It can never be."

"But father, Clarion doesn't care about titles! She says everyone is equal."

" _SHE_ says that, but she must marry a royal man. It's Genova law... I am so sorry son." Alfred's head hung low, small tires rolled down his warm face. Milori gave his father a hug, wiping his tires away.

"Please dad, do not cry. It was too good to be true anyway."

"Now what kind of a father would I be if I had my only son thinking like that?! _NEVER_ give up hope my son... Things are never what they seem. For now... Let her be." Milori tightened his hug, he loved his father so much.

The Princess was almost ready, her ladies-maids ran around giggling. They were having so much fun dressing her up and doing her make-up and hair.

"O-o-o! Use this! It will go amazing with Clarion's dress." Jade had been invited to help. She was going through all of the Princesses things trying to find the perfect necklace for her to wear.

"That is perfect Jade! Thank you, dear." Clarion put the simple but elegant necklace around her slender neck. The chain was solid gold and hanging on the end was a small ruby. She was wearing a long red and green dress. The sleeves were to her elbows, the dress went to the floor. The shirt of Clarion's dress puffed out around her waist and continued down until the fabric ended. Around her breast was the same red soft red fabric, but at the front was small green gems. She wore small green heals that could be seen when she walked. Clarion's hair was curled and put up in a curlily puff. Her Christmas crown was placed atop her head. It was golden iron swirls, alike her other crown, but this crown had emeralds and rubies all along the top.

"Done!" Both Mary, Jade, and Dove screamed excitedly. Clarion had met Mary and Dove the day after she had arrived, but soon they all became the best of friends. Clarion stood up from her make-up table, her dress fell perfectly, and she looked beautiful.

"OH, Clarion! You look like a shining star." Mary beamed at the three girls work.

"Thank you, Mary." Clarion was not blushing immensely. _I wonder if Milori will like my dress,_ Clarion thought. Her thoughts these days were only of him.

"I am sure a certain Milori will love are work." Dove winked at Mary, she choked when she said 'Milori'.

"DOVE!" Mary and Jade yelled.

"What?!" She laughed, looking slightly embarrassed at their outburst.

"Milori?" Clarion asked, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Well yes! He loves-" Before Dove could finish, there was a knock on the door. Jade went to answer it, a guard told her that it was time. The guests had arrived and it was time for the Princess to make her entrance.

Clarion made her entrance, her beauty stole the show. She had the first dance with a nice royal man. He was very handsome, but Clarion was only interested in one man. The only man that seemed to not be at the party. The night went on, time seemed to stand still for Clarion. _Where is he?_ Clarion was searching around the ballroom trying to find Milori. The clock struck ten, it was time for Anna and Elsa to go to bed. When Clarion finally found them, they shared one last dance before going to their room. The three walked hand in hand, to the young girl's room. Once Anna and Elsa were dressed and ready for bed, they started jumping up and down on their bed. They screamed, "I don't wanna go to bed!". Clarion tried to get them to calm down but it was no use. Outside of the twin's room walked a lonely man. He had not gone to the party, he knew if he saw the woman he loved… Well, it would mean disaster. Milori could hear Clarion trying to calm down her children. He had put them to bed before and knew how to calm them down. _Breathe, just breathe._ Milori took a deep breath and entered the room. Clarion turned to look at who had just entered. Her eyes locked with his.

"You look beautiful, Princess." Milori bowed to his superior. Clarion's eyes filled with sadness at his words. _Why will he not call me Clarion? He must not love me… Unless…_

"Thank you, Milori." Clarion bowed back to Milori, stunning him. No one had ever bowed to him before! A smile forming on his face his attention returned to the Twins.

"Anna, Elsa. Princesses, if you would like to go out into the gardens and play tomorrow. You will need your beauty sleep." Almost instantly the twins jumping once more, then under the covers, they went! Clarion gave Anna and Elsa a kiss goodnight. She kept wondering how on earth Milori was able to do that! Clarion closed the door and turned to Milori.

"Why are you not at the party, Milori?" Milori loved the way Clarion said his name. So soft, yet full of love.

"I am but a servant."

"That is no excuse. Come with me." Clarion placed her hand on his strong jaw, letting their eyes meet again. Clarion took his hand and led Milori to her secret balcony.

The snow fell slowly, yet with grace. The red and green lights were nowhere to be seen. Instead, the lights were gold and the most beautiful light blue. The balcony was uncovered, letting the snow fall on the lover's heads.

"Your majesty I-." Clarion placed a figure on his soft lips. What she did next would astound Milori. Clarion gently took off her crown, placing it on a small table nearby.

"There." She said in the most tender loving voice. "Now I am just Clarion. A normal woman, not a Princess."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Milori?"

"Being so… perfect." That had done it… Clarion's heart melted in two. Clarion knew where this balcony lead, she had been asking herself if she was ready to share this with… anyone. She knew now, after this that Milori was the one she wanted to share this place with.

"Follow me." Before Milori could even think, Clarion grabbed his hand and lead him to the end of the balcony. She moved her hands behind the falling ivy. The Ivy was covered from top to bottom with white snow. Milori looked away for but a moment, when he looked back Clarion was gone!

"Clarion?!" Milori whisper-screamed her name. _Where did she go? I lost the queen to be! I will have my head chopped off for sure!_ Milori's thoughts went in ten million different directions at once. He heard a silenced giggled from behind the ivy. _What?_ Milori parted the ivy to expose a secret door. He slowly walked through the ivy and through the door. What he saw amazed him, the secret door leading into a room that he had never seen before! Lying everywhere where boxes and music CDs. He searched around the dimly lit room for Clarion, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Do you like it?" Clarion's voice came from behind him, scaring the life out of him. Clarion let out a sweet giggle at the way he jumped.

"What is this place?"

"My Secret." Clarion turned and flipped the light switch on the wall closest to her. The lights fluttered on, as the room lit up, Milori could see that the entire room was filled with party dresses, music devices of all kinds, and in the back was a cleared out area for a dance floor. "When I was little, my father used to… He uses to hit me when I did not do what he wanted. One day I found this place. This was my safe haven. Now, it is both of ours." Clarion opened Milori's hand and placed an iron key into his palm.

"Clarion I can't…"

"I have a feeling you need this place more than I do." Clarion smiled as she closed his fingers around the key. Milori could no longer hold his love inside. He embraced Clarion, pulling her into a giant bear hug. Clarion hugged back, Milori had never felt so loved in his life. _I must do something for her… but what?_ Then it hit him. Releasing her from his grasp, he held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Milori." Clarion could feel her cheeks blushing, but she did not care. Milori leads her to the dance floor. Before they began to dance Milori picked out a song and placed it into the CD player. He returned to Clarion, pulling her closer they began to slow dance. Clarion was with the only man that made her feel young again, nothing could make this any better. That was when Clarion leaned her head in. Placing it on Milori's strong shoulder, Milori then started to sing.

"Greeting cards have all been sent

The Christmas rush is through

But I still have one wish to make

A special one for you

Merry Christmas darling

We're apart that's true

But I can dream and in my dreams

I'm Christmas-ing with you

Holidays are joyful

There's always something new

But every day's a holiday

When I'm near to you

The lights on my tree

I wish you could see

I wish it every day

Logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say"

Milori's deep accent made his soft sings the most beautiful sound Clarion had ever heard. She was so much in love that night, she decided to make it a night to remember. She too began to sing to the person she loved.

"That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

Logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve"

"I wish I were with you"

"I wish I were with you" Clarion and Milori's eyes meet, the whole world melted away around them. It was perfect, but Milori looked up and right above their heads. Was none other than mistletoe.

"Mistletoe…"

Clarion and Milori's returned to stare at each other. When… They leaned in, closing their eyes slowly as they neared closer. They kissed, slowly at first. Then they didn't want to stop, they deepened the kiss. Nether parting until they needed to gasp for air. They stood there speechless. Milori was about to speak, but someone was calling Clarion's name.

"I have to go… Thank you Milori."

"For which part?" Milori said breathless, he could not believe the love for Clarion he had. The love was so great he thought he might explode.

"For this…" Clarion whispered, leaning up she placed a gentle kiss on his lips once more. Leaving Milori speechless, she left the secret room.

Milori stood in a daze, _what just happened? Did I just kiss the princess?!_ Milori seemed to be in shock, all he could do was touch the spot were Clarion's soft pink lips had been. Still, in a daze, Milori made his way out of the secret room. He locked the door behind him, the Ivy fell back around the door. It looked as though nothing was behind, no secret door, and no secret room. Milori was about to leave the balcony when he heard a faint noise… The snow fell faster than before, the wind started to pick up as if something was about to happen. Milori steadily made his way off the balcony and back into the warmth of the castle. His head was spinning so much he didn't see the door to his right slowly open. Before Milori could react, he was forcefully dragged into the closet. The door was slammed behind him. A light clicked on, he was face to face with none other than Clarion's sons Alex and Dalton.

"Why did you do it?!" Alex asked, rather mean even for him. Milori looked at him, a puzzled look plastered on his handsome face.

"Do what? Dalton, would you care to explain to me _why_ I was just dragged into a closet?!"

"Don't play stupid, Milori! We have it all on video." Dalton crossed his arms, feeling rather pleased with himself. That's when it hit Milori, _the kiss_ , was playing over and over through his mind.

"Okay boys, I can explain…"

"No don't bother! We saw it all. My mother thought that room was secret?! HA! We found it our first week here."

"Okay, what do you want? I kissed your mother, I know." Milori was starting both boys dead in the eyes.

"Stay away from her… We are the only men she needs in her life! No one is going to hurt our mother." Dalton and Alex left the hall closet before Milori could react. Slamming the wood door behind them, almost breaking the door in the process.

"Can this night get any weirder?!" Milori whispered to himself still in the small closet. He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes just to make sure he was not dreaming. _I can't stay away… I love her._


	8. Chapter 8

I kissed her... Milori's thoughts only thought of that night. The friendship between Clarion and he had exploded into something more. Was it better? Or did it make the world explode around them? After his integration with Clarion's sons, Dalton and Alex he just couldn't think straight... Did he follow his heart, risk it all for love? Or leave Clarion alone, forever to be alone. Even his own Father said he should forget about Clarion and move on. How, how could he just forget his true love! _I must do something_ he thought as he paced around his room. Still, in his formal wear and matching black shoes, Milori started for the door. His hand touched the door, but he paused...

"What would I tell her...?" Milori whispered under his breath. His mind was twisted, his thoughts in a constant rush. _Should I tell her I love her? What am I going to do?!_ Before he had a moment to decide there was a knock on his door.

"Milori?" It was Alfred, his voice was weak and filled with sorrow.

"Enter." Alfred came into Milori's room. He wore a face filled with sadness.

"Milori... I'm sorry. I have come here to tell you we must get the Hollow ready for the arrival of Prince Richard of the Southern Iles. He is..."

"He is what Father?" Milori placed a gentle hand on his father's tired shoulder. Milori was worried of what his Father's answer.

"Prince Richard his Princess Clarion's betrothed. Her parents arranged the marriage before Clarion went away... Now that she is back the Prince wants her hand in marriage once again. I'm sorry my boy."

"D-did she says yes...?"

"She had no choice in the matter... I told her just before I came here. I left her in tears... I have never been so ashamed in my life."

"W-when will the prince be here?"

"Tomorrow... I will leave you to your thoughts." With that Alfred left his son. Stunned at his news Milori just stood there... Then it all sunk in... He had lost his one true love forever. Once the door was closed Milori fell to his knees and wept until his eyes had no more tears left. Little did he know, Clarion was doing the same. For she had fallen in love with the one man she knew she could never have.

In the midst of all the sorrow, Dalton and Alex were coming up with a plan to get rid of Milori. Little did they know, the job was already done.

"Hm, what to do about this _Milori,"_ Alex said his name with disgust.

"Alex, get over it. I agreed to interrogate him not kill the man!"

"Dalton! We are the only men mom needs! I-I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"HA! You're jealous!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Yep, your jelly my brother." Alex looked like he was about to kill his brother. Thank the lord there death stare was interrupted by a loud knock on their door.

"Come in," Alex grumbled, the door opened and in walked Susan. Her head hung low and it looked like she had been crying.

"Woah, sis? What happened?"

"Well while you two have been in here arguing about Milori. Who by the way is PERFECT for mom, and they love each other. Now they can't be together! I hope you're happy!"

"Wait- what happened?"

"Kingdom comes first, she says! HA! She was always so selfless... Well, now she has to marry someone she never loved because of some stupid will from her evil dead parents!" Susan couldn't help but let it all explode out. Soon her anger once again turned into tears. Before Alex and Dalton could comfort her she ran from their room. Leaving her brothers in shock which turned into yet again more sadness.

Milori awoke to a wet tear stained pillow. He still wore his formal clothes from the night before. _How could the night be so perfect then..._

"Disaster." Milori shoved his handsome face into his pillow. His silver hair was a mess and so were his clothes but that did not stop his mind from thinking about that night.

"THAT'S IT!" Milori screamed at the top of his lungs. He did not care who heard him, for he had a plan.

Princess Clarion was in her golden room. She had just finished crying her eyes out. Her Carmel hair was a mess and her once beautiful dress was tattered and torn from her rage and sorrow.

"Marry Christmas to me..." Clarion sighed, she felt like her life was over. Her life was crumbling around her. Just as she was about to give up and go to bed there was a frantic knock on her door. _What now..?_ She could only imagine who was knocking at her door. Clarion walked to the oak door, she took a deep breath and opened the grand oak door.

"Milori..." Clarion felt like she was about to faint. Of all the people in the world, Milori is the one person she didn't want to see... Her heart just couldn't take it. "You have to go. Now."

"Please, I need to talk with you." Milori tried to hide his tear stained face and red eyes but Clarion saw right away. Milori knew before he opened the door the Clarion was most likely in tears. Clarion tried to close the door on him but he stopped her. Clarion stepped back, alarmed at his actions.

"Run away with me! We can take your kids. I know we haven't known each other long but Clarion. I love you more than words can describe! Please run away with me..." By now Clarion had tears streaming down her face once again. Milori had almost screamed his love at her and she just couldn't take anymore.

"Milori... Just, please... Stop. I can't run away with you. I-I have a duty to my people. I must stay, no matter what I feel."

"Why?! What's so different now than when you were eighteen?!"

"My parents are dead! That is what is different! Oh, don't you yell at me! I am your future Queen and I order you to leave my bed chamber at once!" Milori was stunned, he hadn't meant to yell at her. He just wanted to be with her...

"Yes... Your highness." Clarion was trying to mask her feelings with her anger. The last thing she wanted to do was collapse into Milori's big strong arms. Or was it? Her heart was torn into a million tiny pieces. For her heart would stay this way for what would seem like forever. Because her one true love walked solemnly out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

What seemed like a lifetime later Richard the Prince of the Southern Isles had arrived. Princess Clarion was dressed in her finest clothes, a rather elegant light pink dress with pink roses on the bodice. Susan, Elsa, and Anna were dressed in purple and their brothers Alex and Dalton were dressed in navy blue. Alex glanced over to Jade, she was standing beside his mother. With everything going on Alex could not help but to stare at her beauty... Even though Jade was just a servant he looked at her like she was a princess. He had asked her to dance with him on Christmas. That was a night he would not soon forget. He snapped back into reality just as Richard walked up to Clarion and kissed her hand.

"My... Clarion is that really you? You look more radiant than the day we meet. It is an honor to be in your presence once more." Richard bowed to Clarion, Milori was about to die. He was off to the left with Alfred watching everything.

"Well thank you, Richard. I am so pleased you are here." Clarion lied, her heart was still broken. "Clarion would you join me on a stroll through the garden? We have so much to catch up on."

"Yes Richard, of course." Clarion smiled the best she could and took Richard's arm. They walked hand in hand down to the gardens. Richard's face was very handsome, but all she could think about was Milori and his deep brown eyes. Richard saw the glances between the two lovers and on the inside, he grimaced. _'Who could ever love a creature like them?'_ Richard thought to himself. He despised holding Clarion's hand even the sight of her was appalling. Why may you ask? Well… Richard was not the sort of man to relinquish his plans to anyone. He was raised to trust no one but himself. The pair walked hand in hand through the gardens, chatting away. Clarion talked about her children, Richard talked about politics and his views on Clarion's Kingdom. About how she was going to be a horrible Queen and how she needed a strong man to lead her. Clarion became furious with him, this is the reason she never liked him, her blood boiled with anger. Though she wanted to tell him off she held her anger inside and buried it. Instead, she answered him with a sweet smile and a kind heart.

"Yes, well it's a good thing I have you to help me."

"Yes, yes it is," Richard spoke back, maybe a little too bold for Clarion's liking, but this union was forever and there was no way out of it. So, she decided to make the best of it.

"Clarion my dear I must leave you. It has been a long journey and I must rest." Richard kissed her hand and bowed. After he left Clarion sat down on the nearest bench and breathed. ' _One day down… forever to go.'_

Richard was shown to his room by none other than Milori himself. Milori opened the door for him and showed him inside.

"I hope everything is to your liking, your highness."

"It will do."

"Is there anything I can get you, Sir?" Milori grimaced, his anger started to rise. He could feel his fists start to clench.

"Yes, peace and quiet." Richard spat at Milori, Milori bowed and went to the door. As he closed the door Richard let out one more comment. "Oh, and hands off my girl. She's mine now, if I see you even look at her I'll have you hanged."

"Yes, Your Highness." Milori ground his teeth as he shut the door and left.

"HA!" This is going to be easier than I thought… Soon everyone will know Clarion's little secret! **AND ALL WILL BE MINE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Three horrid days had passed since Richard had arrived at 'The Hollow'. His presence seemed to make the days longer and harder to endure. Clarion and Richard despised each other but found never let each other know. He constantly talked about how Clarion couldn't do anything correctly without him, do to the fact she was a woman. To which the princess always responded, "Of corse Richard, what would I ever do without you." In her mind, she cursed her parents in their grave for making her go through this pain. Little did Clarion know that her parents had no choice in the matter…

 _*Many Years ago*_

Queen Susana sat at her window seat staring out at her beloved kingdom. Today was a perfect day, one day she would cherish forever. For alas there would never be a day like this again. The Queen was broken from her trance by a kiss on her neck, "Good afternoon my love." King Devereaux said in his deep sexy voice that made the Queen fall even more in love with him everytime he spoke. "Mmmh, afternoon darling. How is our little bundle of joy?"

"Perfect as always." Devereaux was holding Princess Clarion their first born. The King and Queen loved their child with all their hearts and promised to never hurt her or leave her side.

"Oh Devereaux, how did we make such a perfect child?"

"Well she's not a Human child, our kind is much better than the common clumsy."

"Shh! Keep your voice down. If anyone outside of our staff heard that our secret would be out and-" Devereaux kissed his true love and brushed away her fears. "Don't fret my love, no one will ever know what we truly are." Susana smiled at her husband, but she could not fight the feeling that everything was about to change.

Only a day had passed and their world was only moments from being turned upside down. The King and Queen of Genovia sat in their thrown about to see the last subject that needed the support of the crown. To their surprise, Lord Graves Le Doux walked into the throne room an evil look about him.

"Lord Le Doux, what a surprise! What can we do for you?" Graves glared at the King and Queen in disgust. Susana saw this and her heart fell to the floor, knowing the only thing that could happen with a man who looked like this was treason. Lord Graves was a trusted member of the Royal counsel but even he didn't know what the Royal secret was, until recently. Graves had tortured and killed many members of the Royal servants to learn what the Queen and King really were.

"Your Majesties, you disgust me!" The King jumped out of this throne and was about to punch the Lord for saying such a thing. Before he could reach Graves his own guards turned against him. "What is the meaning of this?! Unhand your King this instant!" The Queen belted, then she two was surrounded. "My Queen, how I ever thought you were beautiful. How could anyone think someone as unpure as you as beautiful?" To this King Devereaux fought is way out of the barricade made by his guards and punched Lord Graves in the nose. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU FILTH!" Graves touched his now bloodstained face as the guards chained the Kings' hands. "Devereaux I think you will find I can do as I, please. You see, I have told the members of your army what you truly are. Alike myself they are disgusted that we ever served such a creature. I now own the kingdom, in short, I own you."

"You don't own me, Graves." Queen Susana held her ground she would not let her kingdom fall into the hands of this traitor. Graves smirked at her and snapped his fingers. A door to the left opened and a tall burly man walked in holding the Princess in his arms. The small baby cried her eyes out as if she knew this was the last time she would ever be happy. "Clarion!" Both Royals cried as the burly man gave Clarion to Graves. "You see your _majesty_ , I think you will start to see things my way."

"What do you want Lord Le Doux? We will do anything just don't hurt Clarion!"

"Oh don't you worry, I would never harm a child. You and your people, however, now that's a different story entirely. Now listen and learn, I now control you for I know what you are. If you don't do exactly as I say I will kill your people in front of your eyes. After the death of your people if you continue to disobey me I will tell the world what you are. I do believe the Americans have a dissection table with your name on it."

"What do you want us to do?" The Queen sighed, her head facing the floor. Graves walked up to the Queen and placed Clarion in her arms. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his own. "In due time. For now, I want you and your sorry excuse for a King to enjoy your last few hours of joy. For they will be your last."

That night the King and Queen lay in their bed with their child, unable to fathom what the future held. "Susana." The King held his wife's hand with one hand and the other was around Clarion, who laid in-between them.

"Devereaux, what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do. Submit, and do what we must for our child and kingdom."

"No matter what happens always remember that I love you."

"I love you too, my darling." The pair sealed their love with a kiss, they used all the magic they had and cast a protection spell on their beloved daughter so no one with the blood of Lord Graves Le Doux could harm her. In casting such a power spell there is always a price. The King and Queen gave up their wings to cast the spell, releasing the spell that hid the wings of the King and his wife so that the world may never find out that their Monarchs were not human. They were Fairies.

 _*End of Flashback*_

Alfred watched as the son of the man that ruined the lives of too many, including the King and Queen of Genovia, walked with his hand placed on Clarions shoulder like he owned her. His promise to the King and Queen on their death bed remained. He would end this evil reign no matter what the cost. Even if it meant he had to kill the Prince.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarion was going about her daily duties. Richard had taken over most of her work. He instead if the work was to be done correctly he had to do it. Clarion hated him with all her might, he took her time away from her children. He told her they were a distraction to her. She wished she could throw him out of her castle. She looked into her parents last will and testament and to her dismay there was indeed no way out. Clarion made her way thru the castle halls and corridors. She desperately needed a moment to herself. She decided to make her way to her secret hiding place. When she arrived at the balcony she could hear the faint sound of a piano. The music was coming from behind the ivy. The only other person with a key was Milori. Clarion wanted to turn around and walk away, but as she started to move she could hear Milori start to sing.

"Love of my life, you've hurt me

You've broken my heart, and now you leave me

Love of my life, can't you see?" He sang so sweetly yet with so much sorrow. Clarion moved closer to the door. She peered through the ivy, she was able to watch him sing from the slightly ajar door.

"Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me

Because you don't know what it means to me

Love of my life, don't leave me

You've stolen my love, and now desert me

Love of my life, can't you see?" Clarion started to tear up, she knew the song was about her. Her heart ached everytime she was near him. He was the only man she had ever truly loved. She moved into the secret room a little farther. She made sure she was well out of sight.

"Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me

Because you don't know what it means to me

You will remember, when this is blown over

And everything's all by the way

When I grow older, I will be there at your side

To remind you how I still love you (I still love you)

Back, hurry back, please bring it back home to me

Because you don't know what it means to me

Love of my life

Love of my life

Ooh, ooh" He finished his song, Milori's head hung low. His silver hair shone in the little bit of light that was in the room. Clarion wanted to speak out so desperately. She wished she could jump into his arms and cry that she was sorry. Everyday that Richard was near her she wanted more and more to take her children and run away with Milori. Clarion new this could never be. She let out a sigh, it was louder than she had expected.

"Who goes there?!" Milori jumped up from the piano bench. His eyes searched the room. Clarion was hiding close to the door, she made sure not to make a sound. "I know someone is there. Come out." Clarion hid farther into the darkness as Milori made his way over to the door. Milori sighed, he knew who was in the room with him. Clarion had not noticed but the end of her dress was sticking out in the open. "Your Majesty, I can see your dress." Clarion sighed and stepped out of the corner she was hiding in.

"I am sorry for spying on you Milori."

"That is not a problem Your Majesty. You may go and do as you wish."

"Yes, but it is unkind to spy on anyone. Your singing is beautiful." Milori desperately wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. He knew he couldn't, not only for his sake but for Clarion's as well.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. If you will excuse me I must get back to work." Clarion walked slowly up to him until they were face to face. Clarion couldn't take it any longer. Damn the consequences she loved him with all her heart and she needed him to know it.

"Milori…"

"Yes?"

"I-I love you. I need you to know that I tried everything to get out of this sham engagement. I hate Richard, I want - no I need to be with you. You are my everything. I wish I could be with you every second of every day." Clarion let out many tears as she spoke. Milori didn't dare to move for fear of his erg to kiss her. Clarion leaned up and kissed his cheek. Milori couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled her into the most passionate kiss. Their tongues tied together as they began to make out. Clarion went to close the door with her foot but Milori saw what she was doing and pulled away.

"Clarion I can't. Your getting married in three days." Milori breathed heavily as a tear fell down his cheek. Clarion was out of breath as well but that didn't stop her from tearing up as well.

"I know…" She said with tears streaming her face. She collapsed into his arms and began to weep. "I'm sorry." Clarion kept repeating as the tears fell faster. Milori held her close to his heart and kissed her hair.

"Shhh, Clarion it will be alright." Milori lied to her as best he could. They both knew they would never be truly happy. As soon as Richard was King he would fire Milori and send Clarion's children away to boarding school. He already hired Midwifes to take care of Elsa and Anna. He had hired tutors to teach Susan, Alex, and Dalton. Clarion was going to be alone with this man that she hated with every fiber of her being. She dreaded the thought of what he might do to her. What she feared the most is what he would do to the ones she loved.

"Clarion we can't stay here. Richard has eyes everywhere."

"I know." Clarion sniffed away her tears. Her sapphire eyes seemed to be losing their beautiful color. As if she had cried all of the blue out of her eyes. "Please just hold me for a few more minutes." Milori couldn't say no to her. He held her tighter than he had ever done. He feared this would be the last time he would ever see her.

The pair had stayed together for only five more minutes. They feared Richards wrath to dare stay any longer. Little did they know Richard did indeed have spies everywhere. His spies however were not human.

 _~Flashback~_

Lord Graves LeDoux coughed, he was on his deathbed. The illness had taken hold of him rapidly. He only had hours left with his only son.

"Son, come closer." Graves held onto his sons hands. "Son I have the Queen and King of Genovia in my pocket. I need you to finish what I started."

"Yes father, I will make them suffer."

"Good lad. One day you will be King of Genovia and can control that girl they call a Princess. Don't fail me. Their kind has no place on this earth. Expose them before they take over the world." Fairies had no intention on taking over anything. But to Graves and his son anyone and anything that was not them were the enemy. The Fairies had only come to our world because their way of life was almost at an end. The world had little belief left for Fairies and the like. With the pollution and the lack of belief the fairies started to die out. If Queen Susana and Kind Deveraux hadn't turned all of the remaining fairies into humans their wouldn't be any magic or fairies left in the world. Graves spent his last hours with his son. They plotted the fairies extinction down to the letter. After two hours Graves died in his sons arms. Richard was his only son. They had no land, they had fabricated the 'Southern Isles'. So no one knew Richard was Lord Graves son. Richard walked to his room where a ritual laid dormant for him to complete. He took a dagger and sliced his hand. In that moment Richard 'Prince of the Southern Isles' sold his soul to the devil. In return he was blessed with the power to destroy all of the magic left in our world.

 _~End of Flashback~_

Richard's green demands roamed the halls of 'The Hollow' recording everything that happened. He saw what Milori and Clarion had done together.

"Disgusting." He spat, he couldn't fathom how anyone could love a fairy. Richard was blinded by his father's hatred. He knew nothing else but hate and spite. His plan was coming to fruition. In three days time he was going to be King of the ashes. He didn't plan on consummating the marriage. If Clarion lived pasted the day he would kill her himself. Then the world would destroy the rest of Genovia. No one would stand in his way or they two would lose the thing they loved most. For all magic comes at a price.

* * *

 **This will probably only have one more chapter after this! I hope you liked it! :) Thanks for the love and support!**


End file.
